Andrew Doyle
Andrew Doyle is an American politician who served as the United States Secretary of State under President Laura Montez. Prior to this, he was the 48th Vice President of the United States from 2016 to 2017. He previously served in the U.S. Senate and as the head of the Senate Intelligence Committee. He is a recurring character on Veep and a member of the Democratic Party. He is portrayed by Phil Reeves. Description Andrew Doyle is described as being one of the most senior members of the party and, at the beginning of the series, has lots of sway in the Senate. U.S. Senator (until 2016) He has a tenuous relationship with Vice President Selina Meyer and her staff, working with her in the episode Catherine on the Clean Jobs Bill but only after putting her in a politically tricky situation on how to fill the clean jobs committee. Following the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, he confronts Kent Davison and Ben Caffrey after the Senate Intelligence Committee, which he chairs, was not properly informed. Doyle, along with Furlong and Chung, publicly criticize President Hughes during Impeachment talks in D.C. In October 2015, when Selina announces her candidacy, Doyle appears to get Selina to dump Alicia Bryce, the Universal Child Care lady, and replace them with Senior citizens. Doyle endorsed Selina Meyer in the 2016 Democratic primaries. When Meyer became President of the United States in January 2016, he congratulated her, with Meyer calling him "Senator Suck-up." She vetted several candidates for Vice President before ultimately deciding to nominate Doyle for the position. Vice Presidency (2016 - 2017) Andrew Doyle became Vice President of the United States in February 2016. He was able to be nominated and confirmed by the Senate within weeks of Meyer's presidency. President Meyer promised him influence and a significant role in the White House similar to what she was promised when she took the Vice Presidential nomination from Stuart Hughes. However, she casts him aside in the same way. That summer, at the Party Convention in Los Angeles, Doyle decides to step off the ticket in the upcoming election as a matter of principle, reluctant to continue as the administration is in the midst of the Medileaks scandal. Ben Cafferty, however, forces him to pretend that he stepped off the ticket because of prostate problems and, though Doyle is resistant, he is ultimately left with no other choice after Ben informs him that his Chief of Staff, Teddy Sykes, has been molesting Jonah and implies that this news could get leaked. Doyle also appears on Thanksgiving, acting in Selina's stead and answering questions about a salmonella outbreak when Selina is unable to do to the fact that she is recovering from an eye lift. In return for acting on her behalf Selina offers to make him Secretary of State, though in Congressional Ball she promises Secretary of State to Rep. Paul Graves. In December 2016 and early January 2017, Doyle is able to maneuver a deal with Laura Montez and Jim Marwood so that Montez could be elected in the Senate and automatically ascend to the presidency (with no winner in the House), and in return Doyle would become Secretary of State. On January 5, 2017, after the Senate ties in casting their votes between Tom James and Montez, Doyle breaks the tie by voting for Montez. When Selina later asks him how he could betray her after she promised to make him Secretary of State, he reveals that he knew about her promising the position to other people and reveals that he has joined Montez's cabinet in that position. Secretary of State (2017 - 2021) In February 2018, Doyle sends Former President Meyer to supervise the first democratic election of the Republic of Georgia. He does this in an effort to establish what he calls the "Doyle Doctrine" of spreading democracy to other nations. However, the Former President steals this idea in a speech at the end of the episode, calling it the "Meyer Doctrine." Laura Montez went on to lose the 2020 presidential election to Meyer. Considering the distain Meyer developed for Doyle, it's unlikely he would serve in her administration. Post-political life Doyle attended the funeral of Selina Meyer in 2045. Trivia -Doyle has been married twice. Both times he got married to "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, which is apparently his favorite song. Appearances * Frozen Yoghurt * Catherine * Chung * Helsinki * D.C. * Alicia * Debate * New Hampshire * Joint Session * East Wing * Data * Tehran * Convention * Storms and Pancakes * Morning After * Thanksgiving * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Georgia * Veep Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Vice Presidents Category:Senators Category:Democrats Category:Season 1 Characters